Carly Shay
Amadeus Clumbonous Exotic Garnet EZpon Teclado Guia Monsoon the Fourty-Second (Freddie Benson, or more widely known as Carly Shay) is an assassin of the Penumbran Cloud Nebula, and is the secret son of the Eye of Shadow, but Amadeus is unaware of this. Bun lives a normal life with Chris and Blanca. Bun disguises himself as a normal person, looking exactly like Chris, but without the disguise covering Buns true something truly terrifying, an anus on his face. Originally from the Penumbran Cloud Nebula , a follower of Eye of Shadow, bun is disguised as a human to gain special information of Chris and Blanca. Bun is stranded on earth however and uses the intergalactic wide web, and uses the Fourth Penumbran Cloud Nebula forums to communicate the intel back to headquarters. Buns mission is to kill Chris and Blanca as they are in the prophecy that they must slay buns leader. Buns goal is to prevent that, but buns true intentions are unclear as bun grows fondness for the two. Buns was first mentioned in the episode "Korean American Rabbi" but first appears in "Dinner for Two". Buns pronouns are bun/buns/bunself. Bun is Demigirl, Demiboy occasionally trans-ethnic, mixed, polykin, asexual, demiromantic. Bun has PTSD/psychosis/DID/Scchizophrenia/ADHD/BFD/ASPD/NPD/Autism/Aspergers/ and many others. He is also self diagnosed. Appearance Bun usually appears in his first form is an exact replica of Chris the Stick, this was done using the Penumbran Cloud Nebula's cloning technology. However under the disguise is a true form is a terrifying face that resembles that of a human anus. It frequently has white goo erupting from it, but it is not that of ejaculation, it is purely spit as bun has a severe lisp. Buns eyes are hidden under the flaps, but bun doesn't need them to see as bun has developed to the point of having full awareness of the area around bunself without having to see it. Bun has a galactic form aswell, bun appears similar to that of Eye of Shadow but can be seen very slightly and bun uses this if he wants to be stealthy, if you stare at this form too long it will turn your eyes to a shade of white to the point of blindness and the eyeballs will catch on fire due to pure dark matter. In Amadeus' final form bun has fire around buns body that will incinerate anything within a 20 foot radius. His arms disappear and only appear when he is holding a weapon. Bun only uses this form when in buns final battle with Chris and Blanca. You will find an entire armory of weapons in buns underwear. Including a Spear, Laser Gun, a Black Hole (AKA Buns Vagina), and an entire Galaxy. Personality Bun is a trained actor and can act 24/7, this allows him to disguise his emotions like an expert. Without the fake acting bun is a cynical, cold blooded, an excellent analyst, and thirsty for blood. Bun is a very conflicted person though, as he never met his parents and while bun is trying to carry out his mission bun secretly is also on a mission to figue out buns past and discover who bun truly is. Trivia * Amadeus' favorite movie is Flashdance. * Amadeus' favorite Television Show is Downton Abbey. * Amadeus' favorite animal is a mollusk. * Amadeus' favorite food is fried chicken. * Amadeus' favorite genre of music is Christian Heavy Metal. * Amadeus' favorite game is Dead Rising.